kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Know Your Enemy
is the forty-seventh episode of Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 3: Fates Intertwined. Synopsis When the authorities in Touto run into Shingetsu again, he takes this opportunity to draw out Night Rogue and find out his true identity. Meanwhile, Rakurai, the maligned ninja who is Shingetsu's lieutenant confounds the Space Explorers, Goro, and Taki with her impeccable skills in ninjutsu. Plot TBA Cast Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 3 Cast * : * : * : * : * : * |呉島 光実|Kureshima Mitsuzane}}: |高杉 真宙|Takasugi Mahiro}} * |仮面ライダーマッハ||extra = Kamen Raidā Mahha, Voice}}: |稲葉 友|Inaba Yū}} * |仮面ライダースペクター||extra = Kamen Raidā Supekuta, Voice}}: |山本 涼介|Yamamoto Ryōsuke}} * |仮面ライダーネクロム||extra = Kamen Raidā Nekuromu, Voice}}: |磯村 勇斗|Isomura Hayato}} * : * : Build Cast * |氷室 幻徳|Himuro Gentoku}}: |水上剣星|Mikami Kensei}} * |内海 成彰|Utsumi Nariaki}}: |越智 友己|Ochi Yūki}} * |ブラッドスターク|Buraddo Sutāku|Voice}}: |金尾 哲夫|Kanao Tetsuo}} Suit Actors *Kamen Rider G7 Icarus XYZ: |岩上 弘数|Iwakami Hirokazu}} *Kamen Rider Huntress : |佃井皆美|Tsukui Minami}} * : |蜂須賀 祐一|Hachisuka Yuichi}} * : |縄田 雄哉|Nawata Yuya}} * , : |渡辺 淳|Watanabe Jun}} * : |藤田 慧 |Fujita Satoshi}} * : |岡田 和也|Okada Kazuya}} Form Changes and Collectibles Used Fullbottles *'Bottle used:' **G7 Icarus XYZ ***Organic: Crow ***Inorganic: Stealth **Night Rogue ***Bat **Shingetsu ***Watch *'Forms used:' **G7 Icarus XYZ ***StealthCrow Armor Rider Gashats *'Gashat used:' **Huntress *** **** *'Level Used:' **Huntress ***Ninja Gamer *'Weapons Summoned in Ninja Gamer Level X:' ** Ghost Eyecons *'Eyecon Used:' **Specter ***Deep Specter **Necrom ***Necrom *'Damashii used:' **Specter ***Deep Specter **Necrom *** Shift Cars & Signal Bikes *'Bike Used:' **Mach ***Form Change: Shift Dead Heat ***Signal Exchange: N/A *'Form Used:' **Mach ***Dead Heat Mach *'Car Used:' **Mach ***Type Change: Shift Dead Heat ***Tire Exchange: N/A *'Form used:' **Mach ***Dead Heat Mach Lockseeds *'Lock used:' **Ryugen ***Budou, Dragon Fruit Energy *'Arms Change:' **Ryugen ***Jimber Dragon Fruit Arms Notes *'Count at episode end:' Fullbottles= *'Bottles in G7 Icarus XYZ's Possession:' **Organic: Crow, Kamakiri, Kurage, Pteranodon **Inorganic: Stealth, Bakudan, Scope, Ambulance, Drill, Ragna-mail *'Bottles in Build's Possession:' **Organic: Rabbit, Gorilla, Taka, Ninjya, Panda (not mentioned), Harinezumi, Lion, Kaizoku (not mentioned) **Inorganic: Tank, Diamond, Gatling, Comic, Rocket (not mentioned), Shoubousha (not mentioned), Soujiki, Light (not mentioned), Ragna-mail *'Bottles in Ryuga's Possession:' Dragon (not mentioned) *'Bottles in Taki's Possession:' **Organic: Spider **Inorganic: Reizoko *'Bottles in Night Rogue's Possession:' **Organic: Bat **Inorganic: N/A *'Bottles in Blood Stalk's Possession:' Cobra *'Bottles in Shingetsu's Possession:' Watch |-| Rider Gashats= *'Gashats in Huntress's possession': , , , (duplicate), (duplicate) Gashat Gear Dual α, , *'Gashats in Ex-Aid's possession': , , , , , , *'Gashats in Brave's possession': , , , , *'Gashats in Snipe's possession': , , *'Gashats in Lazer's possession': (second copy), , , Bakusou Formula *'Gashats in Genm's possession': , , *'Gashats in Para-DX's possession': *'Gashats in Poppy's possession': Kuroto Dan's Life Points remaining: 73. *The title of this episode is a reference to two different songs of the same name by Green Day and Rage Against the Machines, respectively. *Shingetsu's usage of the Watch Fullbottle to reverse time invokes 's Time Vent card. External Links *Episode 47 at FanFiction.Net